


Eagerly

by Star_Nymph



Series: To The Moon and Back [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Asperger Inquisitor, Asperger Syndrome, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Nymph/pseuds/Star_Nymph
Summary: From the Drabble prompt: '13. A kiss we had to wait for' from kagetsukai on tumblr.





	Eagerly

**Author's Note:**

> This part of a bunch of short fics/drabbles I've kept on my tumblr and haven't put on here. Sorry if I'm spamming ya'll, it'll be over soon.
> 
> If you have any comments or helpful tips please feel free to write something. I’ll definitely appreciate the feedback! Thank you for reading!

The campaign through the Hissing Wastes had detoured into something approaching five months after the discovery of the Venatori taking residence up in the mountains of the surrounding area. To her, it had been a beautiful place—moon hanging low in the sky every night, the blanket of sand as far as she could see giving her a sense of peace, far as they were from the chaos of the shem world. It was quiet, laced in the sands were history’s secrets, buried for her to find. She should have been content.

Eurydice wasn’t. She was restless. She wanted to go home.

Cullen’s last letter weighed heavily under her armor, folded up into a square by her heart, and she thought of it often. Too often, perhaps. Maybe not enough. What was the proper amount to think on such things when there was work to be done?

Softly, she touched her hand to her chest and remembered the last thing in the letter.

_Eagerly await your return. I love you._

_–C.R_

Her mind focused in on the ‘eagerly’ and spun about, the very word turning it all upside down on her. The correspondence between the Commander and Inquisitor had always been precise, to the point, even after they had started their little love affair. Cullen was careful to remain appropriate in his reports, unwilling as he was to have someone slice up one of his letters and find out what Eurydice’s weakness was. Privacy, he told her, was one of the few things he wanted to keep. If he did slip up, though, he crossed it out, found better words than the emotional ones that seemed to take over his mind; occasionally he would sign off with ‘Your Love’ before scribbling over it violently, using the thick black ink to try and get rid of his embarrassment.

_But._

He left ‘eagerly’ in. He let ‘I love you’ slip through. It made her head go wild.

The tips of Eurydice’s ear burned as she fought with Hulk up the hill; the massive hart hated walking over the stones of Skyhold’s bridge, the noise of his hooves against it sending him into a foul, rattled mood. At these times Eurydice would be gentle with him as she coaxed him over the stones, whispering words of encouragement into his ears—but not today, not when she knew just over that bridge someone was waiting for her.

 _Eagerly_.

“Please…please come…” She muttered under her breath to Hulk, tugging on his reins again, walking backward in an attempt to lead him past the gates. Her feet touched the cool stone but Hulk bucked at it, refusing still to pass over that one line between dirt and bridge. “Hulk,  _please_.”

The hart shook its head and whined at her, appearing ready to run off in the opposite direction and take her with him. Over her head, Hulk’s large black eyes focused in on something and he huffed disgruntled, but finally, he let the reins go slack and followed her onto the stone, giving up for whatever reason. Relief waved over Eurydice as she turned, happy to finally be just one step closer to being home—but she didn’t need to go far.

There he was, just halfway across the bridge, walking toward her with the hurried march of a soldier who knew where he must go. Cullen appeared to be trying to keep his smile from splitting across his face, looking about him in case there was anyone who could see him rushing toward her. Eurydice felt something twisting her stomach, an excitement that threatened to take her over, as she dropped Hulk’s reins and watched him approach her.

“Inquisitor. It’s…you’re back.” He greeted and he looked so young—a boy with bright red cheeks and vibrate eyes. “You look—you seem well. That’s good.”

Eurydice stared at him, feeling her mouth go dry, “You…came to welcome me…?” She asked, a little awe in her voice.

Cullen smiled, ducking his head and scratching the back of it, his eyes darting over her face and then anywhere else like it was too much to look at her even after all this time. “Yes, well, I thought it would be…best. I…” He cleared his throat and said, “I missed you.”

A lump formed in her throat, making it hard to swallow or speak. The last thing shouldn’t have struck her as hard as it had—that as much she missed him, he was missing her, that whatever she had sent in her letter, he was hanging over the words too, waiting for her to come back to him. It hadn’t occurred to her that it was possible for someone to miss her—just as it didn’t occur to her that someone would be  _eagerly waiting_  for her to come back.

It was…nice. More than nice. Creators, she didn’t have a good enough word for how ‘nice’ it really was.

Feeling his hand slip into hers, his fingers solid and warm, Eurydice took a step closer, Hulk’s head nudging the small of her back helping her legs work, and curled her fingers in the fur of his mantle. “I missed you too…” She said as Cullen bent to meet her lips and kissed her soundly, finally at home in his touch.


End file.
